User talk:Sapphire The Foxcoon
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Sonic Fan Comics Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Kyle Harmon Yup! http://www.sonicverseteam.net/comics/fan/gotf/index.html http://www.sonicverseteam.net/comics/fan/collisionchaos/index.html9Be careful with this one, It's kinda inappropriate) http://www.sonicverseteam.net/comics/fan/AdventureSeries/index.html http://www.sonicverseteam.net/comics/fan/ThirdEye/index.html http://www.sonicverseteam.net/comics/fan/SonicIblis/index.html http://www.sonicverseteam.net/comics/fan/brightshinyfuture/(This one has some langauge though) Enjoy! -[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'noel']] 01:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) So you created this place? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LETTING PEOPLE STEAL COMICS? You didn't even credit the maker of inSONICnia! I have already told the writer of Ghosts Of The Future, so, watch it! --You can't touch my TURBO SKILL. 10:00, January 31, 2010 (UTC) You are a pretty darned bad admin. Banning me for offering crit and help on Nero's comic. That is: *Babyish *Stupid *ANNOYING Watch it. Try being a better admin. --You can't touch my TURBO SKILL. 19:00, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool sig!-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'noel']] 21:05, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I'll BRB. Lunch.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'noel']] 21:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) On your signature, You need to make the "T" in "the" Capitalized cause otherwise it wont link to your user name-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'noel']] 01:30, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Sonicrox14 (TALK) Hi, I'm new here and I was wondering if you could help me out a bit. Firstly, I'd like to know how to upload pics, 'cause I have a whole bunch of them and have no idea how to do that. Secondly, How do you create a category? I wanna do that for my pictures and categorize them as "Sonicrox14's pics" so no one can claim them as their own. Thanks! P.S. I noticed the picture on the Main Page is one from deviantART. Did you ask for permission before you uploaded that? --Sonicrox14 (TALK) 02:20, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Dude, you LIED to me. You swear at my friends, And,(According to KP) you stole.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'noel']] 22:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) DeviantART is blocked on this computer.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'noel']] 22:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) How can I trust you?-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'noel']] 23:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) You know, There's 99.9% chance that you lying.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'noel']] 23:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) meh. i'll probably check-in through time to time''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 23:38, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Could you ban this User? http://sonicfancomics.wikia.com/wiki/User:Geisticus He's vandalizing this place. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 20:30, February 4, 2010 (UTC) UH i have a question Can i Be a Admin?Nero the Hedgehog'[[User talk:NerotheHedgehog|'Lets Rock...]] 22:03, February 4, 2010 (UTC) YOU have been hit hard. I stay over on SFW now.---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'''I am]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 23:28, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I believe he was already banned. Was his name Dr.Winkleflame?---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'I am']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 01:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) No. I'm not coming back.---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'I am']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 01:55, February 5, 2010 (UTC) NO.---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'I am']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 01:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC) The recent vandal *Sigh* Well, now you see the risk of managing your own Wiki. You never know when vandals will suddenly show up and start to wreck the place. But that Geisticus guy was, in my opinion, in a class of his own. I mean, I've heard of vandals like him, but I never thought that I would actually meet one.... And there's more where people like him came from, unfortunately..... But still, those racist/sexist comments, those pics that he uploaded that were of.....well, you know.... (I probably would've gagged if I stared at them long enough)...I honestly never thought that I'd meet someone like him on the Wikis (But then again, maybe it was foolish for me to think so)..... And this guy may be able to find other computers to use and come back here (And at the other Sonic Wikis, such as the SFW. He was vandalizing at the SFW too, but I banned him before he could do anymore damage. And the other Sonic Wikis are still in danger, too) to vandalize some more..... You're gonna have a tough time dealing with people like him, so be prepared to handle anything that they throw at you. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 06:54, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'll do THAT for SB. But i can't do it today.---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'I am']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 22:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) But I'm not an admin here. --Manta-bee 06:55, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I guess that's why I don't see anymore messages int he Shout Box.... [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC)